Capriccio N2
by VforV
Summary: Ubicado en el episodio donde Haruka cuenta como fue que conoce a Michiru. Según mi rara y caótica cabeza, lo que ocurrió después pudo haber sido así...


Capricho N°2

El destino Caprichoso (?)

Hace un tiempo estuvo incómoda, hace unas semanas estaba molesta, hace un momento estaba furiosa, pues esa chiquilla de ojos azules la seguía y buscaba por todos lados donde quiera que ella iba y sabía demasiados datos de su persona. Tenía además el descaro de presentarse en sus sueños; pero ahora no sabía cómo sentirse precisamente, aquella acosadora se encontraba ahora inconsciente, mal herida, por lo que Haruka Tenoh le sostenía la cabeza y su espalda con cuidado para no pasar a llevar las heridas –que estaban dirigidas a ella primeramente- y ahora le pertenecían a la senshi de los mares… al parecer, después de haberle salvado la vida de un temible monstruo, habiéndose transformado en aquel guerrero, en ese personaje que le acosaba en la realidad y en sus sueños, dejaba agotado a cualquiera.

Aun así, estando tan débil después del enfrentamiento, tuvo la fuerza para explicarle –a medias- todo lo que sucedía. Tenía a Michiru Kaioh entre sus brazos como respuesta a las mil preguntas que atormentaban a esa rubia cabeza. La respuesta era ella. ¿Qué haría? Haruka la observaba como si fuera a develarle algo más en ese estado de inconsciencia. Un poco más allá estaba aquella pluma que de la nada apareció… que, de no haber sido por la aguamarina, quien sabe qué es lo que hubiese ocurrido. O quizás sí. ¿Se transformaría en la supuesta guerrera que era? Cada vez que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión: Ella no quería esa vida, porque no podría vivir en paz, sabiendo que debía cobrarse de otras vidas para salvar quien sabe qué. No podría llevar un peso así, por mucho que su apariencia masculina denotara fuerza, carácter o valentía, ella no tenía ni las agallas, ni el corazón o la sangre fría para matar a alguien, Pero el silencio se aproximaba, y el viento no dejaba de soplar con fuerza, como avisándole con urgencia, que despertara, que fuera pronto, porque algo terrible iba a suceder. Quizás, su temor no era eso. El eslabón a ésta cuestión era que si aceptaba su deber, cumpliría, porque una vez envuelta en un objetivo, Haruka Tenoh no se detenía hasta lograrlo.

No pudo seguir pensando, pues la violinista se había despertado. Haruka se quedó mirándola, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Michiru pudiera conectar bien los cables a tierra.

-¡Lo lamento!- dijo la aguamarina, sobresaltada – no me di cuenta cuando me desvanecí de nuevo-. Se paró de un sopetón, alejándose de la rubia, volviendo sus vestiduras a la normalidad, aunque sus heridas seguían ahí presentes. Haruka también se paró algo asustada por la abrupta reacción de la chica.

- Cuidado, aún estás algo débil – le dijo Tenoh, preocupada.

- Descuida, no es nada en verdad – le replicó la otra. Notó que un poco más allá estaba la pluma de transformación de Haruka, y a toda velocidad se dirigió a donde se encontraba y lo recogió. Haruka sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que acababa de hacer, intenta detener a la joven al ver que se iría de ahí, así sin más.

- No tienes buen aspecto, estás pálida y esas heridas…- quiso argumentar.

- De verdad no te preocupes Haruka- le respondió con un mal logrado tono tranquilizador, pues sí que se sentía fatal; tenía ganas de vomitar – discúlpame una vez más, yo ciertamente nunca habría querido molestarte, de todos modos me alegra saber que estás bien… por favor cuídate mucho y…- el tono de su voz comenzaba a tener un desequilibrio, puesto que amenazaba con quebrársele. – Te doy mi palabra, que no volveré a buscarte ni menos ocasionarte problemas .

El corazón de la aguamarina, aun habiendo estado inconsciente, se tomó la molestia de decidir: _No arriesgaré a Haruka Tenoh, aunque el destino haya indicado, predispuesto o determinado que las dos debemos llevar a cabo nuestra misión_.

Michiru podría sola, jamás se perdonaría que a Haruka le ocurriera algo malo por causa de su mediocridad como guerrera y por su palpable debilidad. Ella tenía la convicción de que ahora debía reparar el error. Sí, el error de haberle buscado, seguido y encontrado, contarle luego – a medias- las razones de su búsqueda. Por suerte, según la guerrera de Neptuno, la rubia no le tenía mucha simpatía, por tanto no sería tan difícil alejarse de ella. Craso error. – Mucho éxito – le deseó Michiru, y se fue de ahí rápidamente, porque el llanto que se le avecinaba, no la dejaría ir. Fue hacia el lugar donde había dejado sus cosas; ese día tenía pensado hablar nuevamente con Haruka, costara lo que le costara, contarle sobre quién era ella y lo que debían hacer juntas. Sin embargo no esperaba a que un monstruo viniera a atacarles hasta la pista de carreras. Primer error. Se cuestionó entonces su capacidad como guerrera para luego autodenominarse "Incompetente". Siendo guerrera debía estar preparada para enfrentar al enemigo ante cualquier escenario.

La violinista estaba confundida, pues no hallaba la razón del por qué su cabeza dolía y sentía nauseas, comprendió después, dado al entumecimiento de su cuerpo y los otros síntomas percibidos, que tenía fiebre; no entendía por qué, hasta donde ella recordaba había estado bien de salud, relativamente. Era cierto que su estado anímico no había sido del todo pletórico, pero se esforzaba para seguir adelante con su misión. Por otro lado el ataque del monstruo no tendría que haberle afectado de esa manera puesto que en otras oportunidades ya había sido herida sin mayores consecuencias, solo unos cortes y contusiones de menor grado. Apenas fue consciente de estar vomitando en un bote de basura que por suerte tenía cerca, viéndose probablemente lo menos digna posible. Rogó que nadie estuviera mirándole, e imploró a que Haruka no la hubiese seguido. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar alguien le habló:

-¡Sabía que no estabas bien!- dijo la grave voz de Haruka, mientras le sostenía el cabello para que no se le fuera a estropear con el vómito y con su otra mano la tomaba de la cintura para afirmarla pues los espasmos se hacían presentes producto a las arcadas anunciando que nuevamente iba a regurgitar.

-¡_Fantástico _!- pensó Kaioh, las cosas le estaban saliendo al revés y es que debió intuir que hoy no sería un buen día, pues había estado practicando una nueva composición para violín y por alguna extraña fuerza negativa, una de las cuerdas se cortó, precisamente la que más utilizaba en ésta nueva obra. –Yo… tengo que… irme – fue lo que alcanzó a decir, luego fue interrumpida por otro espasmo y nuevamente a arcadas vació su estómago. ¿Qué estaba vomitando si apenas había comido durante el día?

-¡Sola no!- dijo con voz determinante la rubia, comenzando a preocuparse demasiado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus ágiles reflejos y su fuerza física se manifestaron al notar que la peliverde se volvía a desvanecer frente a sus ojos. –¡ Kaioh, Kaioh-san! ¿Estás bien?

Mientras cargaba a Michiru dirigiéndose a su auto, consideró que su pregunta había sido estúpida, sobre todo si recordaba que la vio vomitando de tal manera como si no hubiese un mañana, más aun viendo que se desmayaba por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

– De acuerdo, ya veo cómo te ayudo- le dijo en tanto la recostaba con delicadeza en los asientos traseros. Pensó que lo más adecuado sería llevarla de urgencia al hospital más cercano, pero había muchos factores que le hacían titubear ante tal situación; la primera era que no podría explicar con convicción el origen de esas horribles heridas que Michiru se había ganado por salvarle la vida, tampoco podría explicar claramente el que ahora tuviese fiebre y vómitos, aunque se lo pensaba con más calma, eso fácilmente se le podía atribuir a un "simple" cuadro viral infeccioso, algo que cualquier mortal se pescaría. Aunque el otro factor que le impedía llevarla a un centro de urgencia era el hecho de que Michiru al ser famosa no tardarían en llover los carroñeros medios de "comunicación", para intentar buscar información, indagar de las posibles causas de su deplorable salud, y que al no poder averiguar nada concreto, comenzarían las especulaciones más ridículas que pudiera imaginar, dañándose de esa forma la imagen de la muchacha. No es que eso fuera realmente importante, pero no quería que esas ratas la perjudicaran.

-Ya sé qué haré!- se dijo así misma, sosteniendo un interesantísimo monólogo. –Brief, me vas a tener que ayudar – y con esa decisión emprendió a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Era cierto que esa Jovencita le había estado acosando, pero la salvó la vida, y lo más importante ella tenía que responderle muchas cosas en cuanto se recuperara, ya que al parecer la aguamarina le conocía mucho mejor.

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, no dilucidaba del todo que en ese momento estaba en una habitación, es más, ni siquiera distinguía si se encontraba acostada en una cama, sofá o en el mismísimo suelo; sabía que estaba siendo examinada, o al menos eso percibía, lentamente llegó a la conclusión a que posiblemente se encontraba en un hospital.

-¿Dónde dices que la encontraste?- preguntó una voz desconocida.

- Pues como dije antes, en la salida de la pista de carrera, no había nadie allí… solo ella – respondió otra voz, ésta vez algo más familiar para Michiru.

- Es extraño, una chica como ella en éstas condiciones- decía esa voz desconocida que muy probablemente se trataba de algún médico.- Su heridas son extrañas también, como si las hubiese hecho un animal salvaje- comentó. Michiru escuchaba todo eso… quería intervenir, decir algo, pero nuevamente el cansancio la atrapó para dejarla dormir.

- ¿Pero puede ayudarla?- urgió Haruka preocupada por la salud de Michiru.

- Sí, pero su recuperación será un poco lenta, puesto que hay notorias señales que ha tenido una muy mala alimentación, y prácticamente un descanso ausente.- Respondió la Dra. Brief. Haruka se preguntó si esos "detalles" se debían al estilo de vida que Michiru ha tenido que cargar desde que se convirtió en una guerrera. Algo parecido a la culpa le removió el estómago.

- Agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero por sobre todo su discreción- le dijo Haruka.

- Descuida , Tenoh-san. Bien, creo que ahora solo queda esperar a que pueda reponerse, ésta muchacha solo debe descansar mucho y comer bien. Ahora no sé cómo es que lo harás para cerciorarte de que lo haga, ¿es tu amiga? – quiso saber la doctora.

-…No precisamente, pero hemos hablado ya varias veces – Para Haruka, considerarla una amiga era muy pronto y hasta intrusivo, aunque en lo más profundo de las entrañas sentía que conocía a Kaioh Michiru de toda la vida, y no podría estar tan equivocada, pues Michiru daba claras señales de que ella sí la conocía mucho más allá del presente. Además está el "pequeño" factor de que esa chica había salvado su vida el día de hoy, dato que omitió a su amiga médico.

-Bueno Tenoh-san si se presenta alguna urgencia, no dudes en llamarme-

- Doumo Arigatou- se despidió inclinándose levemente, luego la dra. Brief se retira dejando a Haruka sola en la habitación con Michiru en su cama. La rubia se acercó para observar detenidamente a la aguamarina, a pesar de su rostro enfermo y cansado, Haruka pudo distinguir que la chica era hermosa. En otras circunstancias habría coqueteado con ella descaradamente, haciéndose pasar por un varón, sin embargo estaba el punto de que ella ya sabía su verdadero género; pero había otro punto a considerar, y era el hecho de que Michiru Kaioh se había presentado en su vida no como una mujer ordinaria, común o simple, sino como una mensajera de Dios, para darle a conocer su misión en éste mundo. Misión que no quería tomar ni aceptar.

Haruka se preguntó entonces si la razón por la cual esa chica estaba así era su culpa -¡claro que no!- se dijo así misma, ella no hizo que esa bestia la atacara, ella no originó que Kaioh Michiru se encontrara en tal estado de salud, nada de lo que estaba pasando era en realidad su culpa. En realidad sí. Michiru estaba herida por protegerla, nada más ni nada menos porque no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ponerse moralista y humanitaria con la bestia –que era en realidad un ser humano- en el momento menos indicado, pues mientras le porfiaba, el monstruo atacó sin advertir que ella sería la víctima.

Para sorpresa de la rubia la guerrera llamada Sailor Neptune, fue más rápida y con una fuerza que Haruka desconocía podría poseer esa chica, fue movida con brutalidad hacia la izquierda para sacarla del itinerario de la bestia dejando paso para que las otras extremidades del monstruo lastimaran a la Senshi de los mares, protegiendo de ese modo a la rubia del inminente ataque. Sí, Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, estaba herida por su culpa. Recordó las veces en que la chica la buscó, siguió e incluso interceptó para explicarle algo que ella no quería saber, porque entendía que esa mujer solo sería el inicio de un cambio radical en su vida y con ello el peso de una tremenda responsabilidad. No es que no tuviera la capacidad de enfrentar responsabilidades, tenía 17 años y había hecho y deshecho como si fuera un adulto; pero ESA misión de la que la aguamarina le hablaba en sueños implicaba una distancia abismal y kilométrica con las responsabilidades "domésticas", aquí la humanidad e incluso el universo estaba en juego y entendía que la muerte se cobraría de vidas inocentes aún si se trataba de hacer el bien, un acontecimiento que sin duda la espantaba e invitaba a huir lejos de esa Misión.

Tenoh entonces comprendió, que si la realidad era tal, era muy lógico que una sola persona, una chiquilla como Michiru, terminara ganándose ese estado de salud: Sola no podría llevar una responsabilidad como esa sin pagar un precio. Nuevamente y no solo el estómago se le estrujó, la culpa volvía hacerse presente; por estar escapando, es que ahora la hermosa chica estaba así, se llamó así misma cobarde. ¿Qué haría? La respuesta yacía entre sus sábanas, recuperándose. ¿Qué le diría al despertar?, ¿la dejaría ir sin más?, Haruka Tenoh comenzó a bombardearse de preguntas entre esas: ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón por la que se sentía siempre vacía? ¡Aún con las mil cosas que hacía! ¿Qué le faltaba?... Quizás era la apremiante necesidad de practicar mil y un deportes, superarlos a todos pero aun así no sentir el sabor satisfactorio de la victoria. Ganar era tan efímero como el aliento ficticio de un ángel.

¿Por qué nada la llenaba?, no se había dado cuenta del cómo ni del cuando había llegado hasta su armario tomando las pertenencias de Michiru, específicamente su bolso. Instintivamente lo abrió mientras que en su cabeza se libraba una batalla de vocecitas: las que se hacían preguntas existenciales, las otras reclamándole su poca ética y educación por estar hurgando en las cosas de alguien más, y las que le incentivaban a hacerlo para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba, como si en el bolso de la peliverde fuese a encontrar algo, ese algo que apareció entre algunas partituras y un puñado de cosas típicas a llevar una chica: La pluma de transformación. De a poco su mano se dirigía hacia el objeto con la clara intención de tomarlo, pero se detuvo al recordar las palabras de la chica: "_si lo tomas, ya no habrá vuelta atrás_".

–Realmente, ¿quiero hacer esto?- se preguntó Haruka, mirando la dichosa pluma. – Quiero saber…- se respondió luego. Parpadeó lentamente, respirando hondo y profundamente dejándose poseer por un escalofrío que no hizo más que darle misticismo al momento, estiró su mano y la punta de sus dedos sintieron el frío metal de la pluma. No se detuvo, y tomó con especial cuidado el artefacto, sintiendo el peso de ésta en su mano, de pronto el frío que sintió ante su tacto, fue reemplazado por un cálida sensación que envolvió la extremidad hasta llegar a su hombro y pasearse por su espalda, haciendo que se irguiera más en su altura, la rubia cerró sus ojos tratando de asimilar la sensación, de recibirla y entenderla. Su pecho se colmó de calor y una energía que jamás antes había sentido. Fue entonces que, como quien no quiere ver de una buena vez la luz del sol que golpea al rostro, entreabre los ojos un poco, un rapidísimo parpadeo, abre otro poco, un poco más… hasta que la luz que un principio se temía ver ya no le parece peligrosa, acostumbrándose al brillo, ve ahí en sus ojos, con los del alma, que la verdad está ahí. La rubia luego de todas esas sensaciones, no hizo más que sonreír levemente: - Estoy aquí. Luego voltea a ver hacia donde está la Aguamarina, quien también se encontraba despertando, de una ensoñación más superficial.

Inmediatamente Haruka guardó su pluma de Sailor Uranus en su chaqueta para que Michiru no viera que se había metido en sus cosas. En cuanto a la sailor de los vientos, se sentía mucho mejor, convaleciente claro, pero su ánimo estaba algo estable. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con los ojos verdes de una rubia que la miraba como quien descubre un nuevo y hermoso planeta en lo extenso y eterno de la galaxia.

- ¿Es tu dormitorio?- preguntó algo delicada la peliverde.

-Sí, lo es- le respondió Tenoh, mientras impedía que Michiru intentara levantarse. – Por ahora solo debes descansar, fueron las recomendaciones de la doctora.- La aguamarina más por cansancio, no quiso contradecir a la corredora de autos, sin embargo sus ojos dieron con los de la rubia, quedándose ambas conectadas por varios segundos. El preludio de toda esta música había dado paso a la melodía que ambas comenzarían a construir, aunque no quedaba muy claro quién comenzaría con la primera nota, ni de quien sostendría los acordes, solo sabían que esto –no la misión, no la lucha, no el sacrificio, si no ese inminente latido que anuncia algo hermoso- empezaba con esas miradas de descubrimiento y anhelo, que por parte de la rubia se había estado negando en aceptar: le gustaba más de lo que admitiría en un principio y sin entender por qué –aún- sabía que llegaría enamorarse perdidamente de esa mujer, de los terriblemente atrayentes ojos de Kaioh.

-Ya me siento mejor- Sonrió Michiru.

-De ninguna manera, eso mismo dijiste, y te desplomaste en mis brazos, lo siento Kaioh-san, pero me has estado siguiendo todo éste tiempo no voy a dejar que ahora te vayas, y menos estando así. – Y sin proponérselo sus dedos acariciaron delicadamente una de las mejillas de la violinista, a apartando un mechón aguamarina que invadía la plenitud del rostro de la chica. Fue inesperado. Fue solo ese toque sutil, esa caricia para que la melodía comenzara a tener forma. Ambas se sonrojaron. – Por si te preocupa tus cosas están ahí- señalando el armario donde había guardado el bolso y ropa de la chica.

-Gracias Haruka, eres muy gentil, siento ocasionarte tantas incomodidades- Respondió Michiru.

-Descuida, necesito que te pongas bien, pues creo que nos debemos una conversación larga y extensa… y también una disculpa, aunque eso corre por mi cuenta- La rubia le sonrió, sin embargo estaba evaluando la manera apropiada de decirle a Michiru Kaioh que ya sabía quién era y para qué estaban en este mundo –. Por cierto, quería preguntarte… ¿dónde está el objeto ese que apareció ante mí cuando el monstruo intentaba atacarme?- con esa pregunta tantearía terreno para saber en qué posición estaba la peliverde al respecto. Sin embargo, si Miciru creyó recuperar algo de color en su rostro, éste se había fugado tan rápido como las ventiscas frescas de verano, pues la pregunta de la rubia no hizo más que arrebatarle lo poco que había conseguido.

- Eso no… importa ahora- respondió evasivamente. - ¿y ahora por qué tenía que preguntar por él? – pensó para sus adentros.

- ¿No importa?, claro que sí importa, quiero que me expliques todo, y me lo entregues, ¿es mío no es así? Tú tienes uno también.- Haruka sabía que la reacción de Michiru frente al tema sería ese, por tanto trató de mostrarse absolutamente gentil e inocente. Comprendía que no sería fácil, mal que mal ella no fue muy agradable cuando la guerrera de los mares neptunianos estuvo buscándola.

- Preferiría que… te olvidaras de que ese objeto existe Haruka, por tu bien, es lo mejor y en verdad ya no hay nada que explicar- Michiru muy pocas veces sentía nervios, desde que se dedicó al arte de las musas, supo controlar los nervios, pero en ésta ocasión la rubia que tenía en frente le hacía querer comerse las uñas… uñas que no tenía dado que siempre las llevaba pulcras y cortas para tocar a su amada "catedral marina".

- ¿Por qué? – la rubia sabía que probablemente se estaría viendo algo infantil con dicha pregunta que usualmente usaban los niños cuando se empiezan a cuestionar el por qué de los por qué. Haruka continuó para no perder el hilo – tú has querido contarme, explicarme sobre esa misión, todo éste tiempo ¿y ahora dices que lo olvide? – replicó Tenoh.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes!- Michiru se había sorprendido así misma sabiéndose alterada, pues normalmente ella era toda pacífica, pero como senshi de los mares debía en algún momento de romper las olas. – Estoy consciente de que te hostigué para acercarme a ti, pero fue un tremendo error el haberlo hecho, no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento, pero no saco nada ahora con lamentarme debo solucionar esto – Sin más, empujó –no tan fuerte- a Haruka que le impedía levantarse y tomar sus cosas para irse. Se sentía bastante bien así que podría huir o escapar y no volver a ver a la rubia nunca más, aunque hacerlo significara llevar un latente dolor diario por toda la vida. Tomó sus cosas desde el armario que Tenoh le indicó antes para marcharse de una vez. Haruka tenía muchas cualidades, entre ellas ser muy firme en sus decisiones, casi inamovible, seguramente no la dejaría partir así de fácil.

-¡Claro que no!- la tomó por la muñeca para impedirle que avanzara fuera de la habitación-primero, estás en mi casa y es de pocos modales llegar e irte de una casa donde has estado convaleciente – Michiru intentaba zafarse del agarre en tanto le devolvía una mirada casi homicida dado el reproche tan trivial que la rubia le había lanzado. Haruka sabía que no fue un argumento muy simpático pero debía hacer que se detuviera. – Segundo, tú tienes algo que es mío, y quiero que me lo entregues… si ya luego quieres irte, bien. – Ese otro argumento había estado casi perfecto de no ser porque esa cosa que Haruka le exigía devolverle se encontraba ya en su chaqueta, y en cuanto lo recordó no hizo más que aplicarse todas las llaves habidas y por haber de todas las artes marciales que había practicado en su vida. Por idiota. Más idiota se sintió después por darse cuenta que prácticamente la había echado, arrepintiéndose infinitamente por haber sido grosera con ella… de nuevo. Para arreglar su desesperado intento por retenerla añadió: - Y tercero, aún estás muy delicada de salud, y sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer no podrás concretarlo a buen término con ese escuálido estado de salud – no se había percatado de cómo fue que sucedió, pero ahora tenía a Michiru de las dos muñecas sujetas y estaban mucho más cercas de lo que alguna vez estuvieron.

-Pero… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? – Habiendo logrado soltarse del agarre de la chica- ahora que te digo que me alejaré, que no voy a molestarte con mis "ficciones" – haciendo el gesto con las comillas – que no te involucraré ¿quieres saber todo?- se alejó de la corredora de autos totalmente contrariada.

- La culpa es tuya por – quiso contestarle al mismo tono que Michiru, pero fue interrumpida por ésta. Había olvidado que esa mujer tan hermosa que se veía siempre apacible podía convertirse en la peor de las tormentas cuando se enojaba.

- ¿¡Y crees que no lo sé!?, claro que es mi culpa, por eso mismo es que no quiero verte envuelta en esto, ¡quiero que seas lo que tú quieras ser!, ¡no lo que el destino haya determinado! ¡lo sabes! ¡Te lo dije!, ¡no quiero que andes por éste camino, Haruka! … ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!

- ¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE PUEDA PASARME?- Haruka no habría querido responder de ese modo tan alterado, pero ella no era precisamente la virtud de la paciencia andante, y la situación de por sí se estaba tornando ridícula y cansadora. Supo, sin embargo que decir aquello fue un tremendísimo error, lo supo porque los azules ojos de la chica que tenía enfrente, fue invadida por algunas lágrimas que la peliverde se esforzaba por mantener y evitar a que escaparan hacia sus mejillas. Fue como ver a la marea asomarse tristemente por la playa.

Michiru no supo que decir, pues le gustara o no Haruka Tenoh tenía razón - ¿qué me importa?- eso es algo que no llegará a saber hasta mucho tiempo después. No lograba entender las razones de su desesperada actitud por evitar que Haruka se metiera en esto, no entendía por qué su preocupación hacia ella no la dejaba en paz, pero por sobre todo no entendía -a pesar de conocer de ella solo lo que las revistas decían y lo que ella había logrado averiguar- por qué su corazón reaccionaba con familiaridad al tenerla cerca con esa sensación de plenitud y completitud, sin contar que solo con verla de lejos o de cerca su alma la reclamaba como suya. Se supone que nunca antes habían tenido contacto ¿verdad? La Aguamarina sabía que ella alguna vez, donde el tiempo descansaba atrás del presente, siendo Sailor Neptune, compartió un deber con Sailor Uranus, y al igual que ahora estaban destinadas a cumplir una misión juntas. No supo si en esa otra vida ella y la rubia habían tenido alguna relación fuera del deber. ¿Por qué no podía recordar todo de aquella época?

-Es verdad… ¿qué diablos me importa?- respondió finalmente.- Pero me importa porque no quiero ser responsable de una vida, ni tampoco quiero hacerme cargo de una persona que solo sabe hacer berrinches – ciertamente lo que Haruka le había soltado hirió en lo más profundo a Michiru, pero ella también sabía ser hiriente con tal de demostrar que no era solo una doncella que lloraba y esperaba a que le rescataran o secaran sus lágrimas. Michiru dijo todo eso de espaldas, pensando que con eso haría que la rubia se enojara con ella y se alejara definitivamente.

- Vaya, así que con esa estamos- de alguna forma Haruka sintió que aquello había sido un golpe bajo, pero admitió luego que ella se lo había buscado por tanto se lo merecía, así que prefirió no replicarle más. - Como sea no puedo dejar que te vayas, así como así por recomendación médica debes descansar y alimentarte, así que si no te importa vuelve a la cama y haz lo que te digo- la rubia no fue consciente de que eso sonó bastante paternalista e imperativo.

-¡ Ja !- en cuanto a la peliverde, solo se expresó con una sarcástica carcajada- regresaré a mi casa – le respondió tajante. Haruka ya había perdido la paciencia hacia unos instantes atrás, pero no bullía aún. Sin embargo, esa molesta actitud de mocosa mal criada de la violinista la sacó de balance. No, no le contestaría con otra niñería, ni tampoco le impediría el paso suplicándole que se quede, era hora de que Michiru Kaioh se enterara de que la verdad se había adelantado a ella. Tomó su pluma de transformación, y ese familiar calor que antes le había envuelto se hacía presente nuevamente y con ello su verdadera identidad.

- No irás a ningún lado, Sailor Neptune.- El que Haruka le haya dicho de esa forma y con la voz mucho más profunda y envolvente, hizo que la peliverde abriera los ojos incrédulamente asombrada, dando media vuelta encontrándose con los relucientes ojos verdes de… Sailor Uranus. La guerrera de los vientos se encontraba ante ella con la mirada fría y arrogante – ésta misión no es solo tuya – respondió, dejando ver entre sus manos la pluma de transformación – debiste dejar que tomara esto desde el instante que se manifestó ante mi -. Michiru se encontraba consternada, pues la corredora de autos – Ahora Sailor Uranus – se veía totalmente distinta, imponente, fuerte, poderosa con un aura de tal misticismo que sus cabellos se veían aún más dorados. – Kamisama sabe que si pudiera evitarlo, ninguna vida se sacrificaría, incluso mi vida daría con tal de evitarlo, pero en mi forma mortal y en ésta era el miedo me tuvo estancada… ¡Por eso lo lamento mucho Neptune !- la Senshi de los vientos posó ambas manos en los hombros de la guerrera de los mares – siento haber sido tan cobarde entorpeciendo de ese modo nuestra misión .

Por otro lado, Michiru no había podido articular palabra desde que la vio transformada, cerró sus ojos con dolorosa resignación dejando entrever su frustración y angustia.

– Y Kami también sabe que quise evitarte éste camino, Uranus. El destino no tiene por qué encadenarnos, tenemos libre albedrío para escoger lo que deseamos en nuestras vidas – pudo decir la chica.

-Entonces, ¿quién salvaría a éste mundo de la destrucción? ¿Ibas a hacerlo tú sola?, preguntó Sailor Uranus con ironía – es evidente que no puedes hacerlo, el mundo e incluso la galaxia es un peso enorme que ninguna persona podría soportarlo de forma individual… además tú también pudiste haberte negado – le replicó Uranus.

- ¡Pues alguien tenía que hacerlo!- Michiru se sintió nuevamente débil y molesta, porque la sailor de los vientos tenía razón, ella era muy débil con su poder de lucha y jamás podría salvar al mundo y al universo de la inminente venida del silencio, y porque además ella no tenía idea del cómo y con qué podría llevar a caboo la dichosa misión. – Yo solo quería ver que eras feliz- soltó finalmente. Uranus, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados la miró detenidamente, penetrando esos hermosos ojos azules, luego sonrió para ablandar de esa forma su gesto de arrogancia militar.

- Si nunca hubiese aceptado esto, quizás nunca habría encontrado la felicidad, no es que ahora sea precisamente feliz, porque tampoco sé si sobreviva, pero es mejor afrontar todo esto, antes que vivir con esa desastrosa sensación de que nada me llena ni satisface.- ésta vez Uranus tomó las manos de la aguamarina – Ya no estás sola y ya no quiero hacerme la desentendida ni mucho menos quiero dejarte… haremos esto tal como el destino o quien sea ha dictado.

Pronto, Uranus volvió a su estado mortal como Haruka Tenoh, atreviéndose a acariciar el rostro de Michiru. Ahora que recordaba un poco más, comprendía por qué esa joven le producía cercanía, e incluso paz; ambas sentían lo mismo, pero ambas no querían entender más allá o más bien no podía recordar y entender los verdaderos motivos para sus múltiples sensaciones y con esa intensidad. Es que los recuerdos de su vida pasada era mejor que no afloraran aún, podría significar un obstáculo para lo que tenían que hacer y entorpecer la terrible misión que debían llevar a cabo.

– Ve a la cama, la salud es primordial e indispensable para lo que tenemos que hacer – le dijo la rubia a la peliverde, ésta última se dejó guiar por la primera que la encaminaba hacia la cama. Michiru sentía enormes ganas de llorar, pocas veces en la vida había vivido una derrota, esto no era como las competencias que solía tener cuando estaba en el club de natación, tampoco era ni de cerca la frustración que sentía cuando no podía dar con la nota indicada para que la melodía que tocaba en su violín tuviera sentido. La derrota la sentía en el estómago por miedo y se irradiaba por su pecho y espalda. Tenía miedo y rabia, porque no pudo alejar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado de lo que se venía. Sin embargo, ¿a quién quería engañar?, había otra parte de ella que quería llorar también, pero de emoción y felicidad, porque el estar tan cerca de Haruka Tenoh la llenaba de una indescriptible alegría.

Desde el momento en que su escuela participó en una de las competencias deportivas con la escuela de Haruka, ella desde su alejada sala de artes, donde se encontraba pintando, sus ojos dieron hacia la pista atlética de la escuela para encontrarse con la lejana figura de una persona que Michiru percibió no era ordinaria, el resto la veía como un varón, pero ella supo con certeza de que esa persona era una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Desde entonces quiso saber quién era, desde entonces comenzó a tener interés por las carreras deportivas, desde entonces se dijo así misma que trataría de conseguir una cita con ella. Ya no había nada que hacer, Haruka ahora sería su compañera de batallas y para ser digna compañera de ella, se tragó los sentimentalismos para demostrar que ella también podía ser fuerte.

- Hay algo que quiero saber – dijo Michiru, mientras se tendía en la cama.

- ¿Sí?- quiso saber la rubia.

- Sé que debemos enfrentarnos al Silencio, sé que se manifiestan a través de demonios, tengo algunos antecedentes que nos podrían servir de pista y saber de donde provienen, pero no sé con qué podemos hacerle frente, habrá un momento en que nuestros poderes no serán suficientes!-

- Debemos encontrar los Talismanes – le contestó Haruka con convicción, volviendo su semblante serio.

-¿Talismanes?- preguntó Michiru. Evidentemente Sailor Uranus era muy necesaria en ésta famosa misión, puesto que ella poseía la otra parte de la información.

- Así es, son tres, un espejo, una espada y una esfera de piedra granate, juntas harán que aparezca la copa lunar, debemos encontrar esos talismanes y en cuanto aparezca la copa, debemos resguardarla hasta que llegue el enviado del bien, quien será el único capaz de derrotar al Silencio.

-¿Dónde están esos talismanes? – quiso saber la peliverde.

- Eso no lo tengo muy claro – le respondió sinceramente la rubia. – Sé que estarán sellados en el interior de tres personas, esas personas han de cumplir con alguna característica especial, pues estos objetos son sacros, no pueden estar en cualquier lugar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer ñ.ñ

Gracias a LadyPhoenix y a Lady Tortoise por guiarme en éste mundillo xD

Dedicada a mi Amada Inmortal. ¿nos encontraremos algún día, cielo?


End file.
